


Unexpected Crushes

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Unexpected Crushes<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Red Alert, Arcee, mentions of others; Red AlertxArcee (TFA)<br/>Summary: She did not expect to find herself with a crush on the other femme.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warning: implied femmeslash/slash, implied violence<br/>Notes: Written by request of xaefryl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unexpected Crushes  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Red Alert, Arcee, mentions of others; Red AlertxArcee (TFA)  
> Summary: She did not expect to find herself with a crush on the other femme.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warning: implied femmeslash/slash, implied violence  
> Notes: Written by request of xaefryl.

If there was anything that she had not expected to happen, it was discovering that she had a crush on the femme, Red Alert, after meeting her in the medical wing.

The femme though as she discovered besides having a rather gruff demeanor, was that she was a gentle sweet thing underneath her gruff mannerisms.

She did though find it interesting that she a mere teaching femme unit, had fallen for a medibot femme. A femme, who was entirely to beautiful for her own good and clearly out shone other femmes.

With the war over and the peace tenuous at even the best of times, she was unsure of what the Magnus or the young Prime would think or view of the budding feelings between the two femmes.

For now it was probably best to keep the feelings hidden and chase off any mechs who showed more than casual feelings for Red Alert.


End file.
